The First Night - Yasuh x Min
by Mimrose
Summary: A fic written for zeigeist on Gaiaonline, featuring her OC's Yusah and Min.


"You…YOU PERVERT!"

"Like I've never been called that before…" Yasuh closed his eyes as he rolled nimbly onto his side, narrowly dodging the lashing urumi that flew dangerously close to his body from the angry Goddess who stood fuming over him.

"You must have done something!" Min continued, her striking aquamarine eyes trembling with barely hidden fury. "Why do I have to share a room with you! Of all people!" Throwing her whiplike weapon to the side, Min really didn't trust herself to not injure the other occupant in the room in her current state.

"Oh?" Yasuh drawled lazily, his unruly white hair only augmenting the smirk that played across his lips. "Did you perhaps prefer the stranger that was ogling you in the lobby instead? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to put you up for a night."

"D-Don't be an idiot!" Min snapped at him, her tone sarcastic before she plopped down onto the single bed in the room with a heavy sigh. "I'm already tired enough from today. All I wanted was a nice bath to relax and a good night's sleep…in my OWN bed, by MYSELF." She shot the last words accusingly towards Yasuh, her arms folding in front of her chest as she let out an annoyed grunt. Curses.

Barely a moment passed before Min let out a yelp, her head whipping around as her hands moved up to wrap her bust protectively. "W-What do you think you're doing?!" Her face grew crimson with a heavy blush as Yasuh held up his hands-which had squeezed her breasts just a second before-in an 'I surrender' pose.

"What? I wanted to help you relax with a little massage…" Winking, Yasuh slid over to her before she could react, embracing her from behind as his hands went to the tie of her kimono. "Such an unworthy human like me should treat a Goddess properly, right…? And you should trust me. I am a medicine man, after all."

"If you wanted to treat me right, then get me my own room!" Min retorted, as she froze-but her body betrayed her by making no move to shove Yasuh's wandering hands away. "Besides, medicine man or not, it doesn't make you any less lecherous!"

"Who was it that kept you alive all this time?" Yasuh retorted, drawing back as he turned his head with a slightly petulant air. "If I recall correctly, there were several occasions where I could have easily just left you to perish."

Min couldn't reply to his words, so she settled for glaring darkly at his lean back. His words were true. Being stripped down to a mortal state left her grossly unprepared for the many physical limitations that came with the loss of her God status.

"You only help me in return for my treasured baubles." Min replied as her fingers gripped the fabric of her kimono. "It is only a barter between us."

Yasuh only shook his head slowly at her words, smiling secretively to himself. "I'm hurt, Goddess. You feel nothing for me? Because I surely feel something for you."

"Don't kid…" Min replied, but her voice lacked the usual bite. Her eyes flickered with uncertainty for only a second before they returned to their normal, focused state.

A soft scent caught her attention as she tilted her head, watching as the man reached into his bag. "What's that smell…?" She couldn't help but ask curiously as she watched Yasuh bringing out a small bottle of…something.

Uncorking the bottle and dumping the substance onto the palm of his hand, Yasuh grinned as he spread the oil onto his fingers. "Massage oil. Why, don't you trust me?" he teased.

Min hesitated as he began to move closer to her, the front of her attire already loosened from earlier by Yasuh's wandering hands. The aroma of the oil seemed to invade her senses as her body felt…lighter.

The temperature of her body and her skin rose as Yasuh pressed his right hand onto her neck, his skilled and calloused fingers stroking her strained muscles as a small gasp slipped past Min's ruby lips.

Her body arched-against her will-towards his touch, as the fabric that covered her shoulders began to slide down, exposing more and more of her pale skin to Yasuh's golden eyes.

"My, my…" He murmured with a chuckle, his warm breath coasting over where his fingers had just touched as his motions traveled to her shoulders. "For someone who wanted to be alone, you sure aren't protesting much."

Min trembled as her cerulean eyes followed his every movement, not blinking as their gazes locked. The tomato-red blush along her cheeks traveled down to her collarbone, and her chest as her body grew hotter, a type of heat that awoke new urges inside of her. The feeling that was rushing through her body was unknown, but not entirely unwelcome as her breathing grew heavier and more labored.

"Have I finally left you speechless?" Yasuh grinned against her skin as his lips pressed a soft kiss against her exposed neck, his tongue darting out to taste her as he moved her clothing further down her body, the silk fabric giving way easily to Yasuh's descending hands.

"N-No…" Min protested, but between the haze of Yasuh's gentle strokes and the soothing scent of the exotic oil that permeated the air, her body felt powerless to do as her mind wished.

The tension that had been slowly building between the two threatened to erupt, a build up of their bickering and _the look _he had given her whenever he joked about her experience in more…intimate activities-or to be more precise, the lack of it.

Her nipples hardened as soon as her breasts were exposed to the room, a moan slipping past her lips as Yasuh cupped one breast with his hand, his soft panting heard in her ear as Min bucked against him, her body searching out for more of him and the sensations that he evoked within her.

"My Goddess…" The murmur from Yasuh's lips excited her as she listened to his gravelly low voice, both of his hands now wrapping delicately around her plump breasts as he rolled her pebbling nipples between his fingers, the slight pull and tug causing Min to shiver as the core of her womanhood throbbed with need and a whine left her throat.

"Yasuh…"

Never having felt this way before-not even for her estranged fiancée that she thought she loved-Min could only go with the flow as her body was completely opened up to him, her legs parting instinctively as she felt Yasuh's naked chest pressed against her back.

…_When did he even take off his clothing…?  
_In the blur of pleasure, Min had missed the moment when Yasuh stripped himself of his own clothing, and she felt his long hair brushing against her ear as he leaned forward, turning her head to plant his lips against her pliant ones.

Surprised, Min opened her mouth in a gasp-allowing Yasuh's tongue to slip inside as his fingers continued to work along her body, making long caresses up and down as he stirred the heat that burned within her belly.

Yasuh's mind was spinning as he tasted her for the first of many times to come…now that he had a taste of her, his mind swam with the need to continue to feast upon her. A feeling of protectiveness seemed to grow within him as he pulled back, looking down at her watery aqua eyes as her gaze blinded him with their shining brilliance.

"Min…" He whispered her name for the first time that night, as his hand moved down lower, past her belly.

As his fingers brushed against the soft curls that surrounded her wet folds, Min let out a shrill gasp as she leaned her head back against Yasuh's shoulder, looking at him with a pleading look as she smelled his scent-a mixture of sweat, the herbs that he carried, and something uniquely…_him._

Watching as she made no move to stop him, Yasuh pressed one finger inside of her as he searched out her entrance, feeling her walls tightening instinctively around her as he hissed out lightly. "Min…You're so…" He began, slowly moving his digit in and out of her as her hands wrapped themselves around his-not stopping him, but simply wanting to feel his own skin, which was burning as hotly as her own.

"More…" Min begged him. She didn't know what she wanted exactly-but from the way she felt from his touch, she knew that there was no way she could stand to have the pleasure end right now.

Yasuh's cock twitched at the sound of her voice, as it pressed against her bottom, the fabric separating his length from the feel of her naked skin.

As he continued to move his finger in and out of her welcoming cavern, Yasuh gingerly added another digit as he pressed light kisses against her shoulder, his topaz eyes flickering downward and upward as he watched the movement of his own hands.

Using his other hand, Yasuh began to fondle her clit with his fingers, loving the way she squirmed from the unfamiliar sensation as her eyes clouded and grew dark with lust-the sky blue of her irises now becoming as dark as the shade of a stormy ocean. From the close proximity of their bodies, Yasuh could feel the intense pounding of her heart as his own heart matched her pace.

Sliding his fingers against her clit, he pushed and rubbed the small nub until Min was trembling and shaking, her hips grinding against his hand as she searched out for more.

"Do you like this?" He asked, a bit with trepidation. Part of him ached to hear her tell him that she did like it, that she loved it even.

At the intense look in Yasuh's eyes, Min could only nod as her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly parched lips. "Y-Yes…" She replied, a bit shy. Embarrassment was prevalent in her voice, but the yearn for him to continue empowered her.

Yasuh's pace increased as he angled his fingers deeply inside of her, curling the tips of his digits as they brushed against her sweet spot, the effect instantaneous as Min cried out, her chest and body heaving as she felt the rising crescendo of euphoria that built in her body.

"Yasuh…!" Min could feel herself climbing the peak that would send her over the edge as her hips moved more and more quickly against Yasuh's pumping fingers, eagerly seeking out the end of the sweet torture he was placing upon her.

In response to her unspoken demand, Yasuh only grinned as beads of sweat dotted his forehead from his exertion, his hand moving swifter against her as his fingers pinched her clit, his focus entirely on making her feel as good as he could.

Nibbling lightly on her earlobe as his tongue traced the shell of her ear, Yasuh cooed softly. "Come on Min…" He cajoled her. "Goddess…let yourself go, would you?"

Min came with a loud cry, her hand slapped over her mouth to stifle her cries as much as possible as she sagged against Yasuh's body, her nectar rushing out of her body and coursing over Yusah's lithe fingers. She could feel him slowly pulling away from her with a small squelching sound, causing her to hide her face in the folds of her kimono as Yasuh let out a soft laugh at her antics.

A few moments passed in silence as Min's heartbeat eventually returned to a normal state, and she hesitantly lifted her face from where she had hidden it.

"…" She stared silently at Yasuh, her mouth open in shock as she watched him lifting his fingers to his mouth, slowly licking away the juices that glistened over his fingers. "Y-You…!" She began, but was silenced by a kiss to her lips.

She could taste herself against him as Yusah's kisses grew more passionate, his arms embracing her tightly as he stroked her back gently. His tongue prodded against hers, sliding over her own as they fought a literal battle of tongues.

"How was that for relaxation?" He asked as he pulled away with a sly grin moments later. The Goddess was simply too breathtaking when she was mixed in the throes of pleasure.

"You're incorrigible…" She shot back, but her voice lacked its usual sting as she leaned her body against his, accepting the warmth of his presence.

"But…" She paused before drawing her courage. "I thought that…there was…more?" She asked, her naivety shining through.

Yasuh only smirked in reply to her question. She was just too adorable, all innocent…

"There is more." He stated, resting his hand on her hair as he ran it through her long, obsidian locks. "But we have plenty of time. This is only our first night of many…together."


End file.
